


We've been here years and years

by wrong_century



Category: Swallows and Amazons - Arthur Ransome
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrong_century/pseuds/wrong_century
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time has always done exactly what Nancy Blackett wants, except for school holidays ending. Now everyone else seems to be in a great hurry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've been here years and years

Growing up had never held much interest for Nancy Blackett. 

She would have liked not having to toe the line with the Natives, especially if it meant she could escape afternoons with the GA, and school rather got in the way of sailing, but other than that she was happy just as she was.

She had Amazon and the lake and the island and she had friends, and nothing need ever change.

Those around her didn’t seem to have quite caught onto the idea, however. Teachers at school kept insisting on discussions about what she was going to do next and suggesting that she should start making plans. The GA had, of course, always been a lost cause, but now Mrs Beckett seemed to be getting in on the act as well, teaming up to make the holidays as unbearable as school.

And here were the Swallows, finally, but all wrong somehow.

Roger was taller than Titty and gaining on Nancy herself. And growing ever more interested in engines, much to Nancy’s disgust. 

Titty was herself, but had an edge that had never been there before and she seemed more interested in the truth rather than her own version of it all of a sudden. 

Susan had always been the most grown up and responsible of all of them, of course, but she seemed to like it more than ever and put it aside less and less.

And John - John wasn’t even there.

He would be, later, but his holidays from the Naval academy started later than the others. He’d written to tell her about it, calling it leave rather than holidays as if he was already far away beyond her, asking her to keep the fleet safe until he could join them a fortnight later.

Through everything, ship-wreck and GAs and frozen lakes, they had at least managed to stick together. Never had they had to face a summer without each other since the beginning. It was almost enough to make Nancy declare war on the Swallows again. She’d do it as well if that’s what was needed. 

Growing up, in the opinion of Captain Nancy Blackett, Amazon pirate, was unnecessary and best to be avoided.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a quote from Swallows and Amazons by Nancy - "This is Wild Cat Island. We've been here years and years."
> 
> Just a one shot for now because I was thinking about Nancy, one of my most favourite people, but might develop further.


End file.
